If You Knew The Truth, Would You Run?
by K-PopMangaLover1995
Summary: Summary: Warning:Yaoi.NaruxSasu.Sasuke hates Naruto.Ever since they first met.But after Naruto has an attack in class one day, he starts to act strange.His whole personality and appearance changes in one day.Sasuke is determined to uncover Naruto's secret
1. The Beginning

This is my first ever Fic. I'm good at writing stories but I'll let you be the judge of that. I hope you guys like it :).

Warning: Yaoi. NaruxSasu. You have been warned. If you don't like this genre, please stop reading.

It's in their POVs and if anything seems out of character, please forgive me cause I stopped watching Naruto long time back and only know bits and pieces of what happens in the Anime/Manga. Hence, this story takes place in a completely different dimension, following my own story line and if you don't see some of the more important characters that come later on in the Anime/Manga, you know the reason for it. But I love the NaruxSasu pairing all the same. I can't even begin to tell you how many FanFics about these two I've read ;).

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or else Naruto and Sasuke would have been gay from episode/chapter 1 and Sakura and Ino would be dead and Orochimaru would never have existed to lead Sasuke-kun astray, I assure you. No, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, who, by the way, is extremely talented. I mean, look how far Naruto has come along.

Summary:  
>Naruto and Sasuke hate each other. Ever since they first met. But after Naruto has an attack in class one day, he starts to act strange. His appearance has changed dramatically in one day. He's become smarter than he used to be. And, he isn't as loud-mouthed as before. It seems he has a secret to hide. And Sasuke's determined to uncover it, although he has absolutely no idea why...<p>

"Blahhhh" -Talking

Anyway, here we go...

Chapter One -The Beginning

Naruto s POV:

I know that he hates me. It's so obvious. The way those onyx eyes glare at me with black fire, the way he always puts me down, no matter what it is; all his words and actions scream 'I hate you'

. I first met Uchiha Sasuke when I was twelve, around the seventh grade. We were in the same class.

Flashback

I walked into the classroom and stopped dead in my tracks. Before me stood the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. With pale, near translucent skin, raven black hair with natural navy blue highlights and eyes that blazed with black fire, he simply took my breath away. Then, the perfect illusion shattered as he parted his perfect, pink lips and spoke in a velvet voice,

"What you staring at, dobe?"

Blinking my own cerulean eyes and ruffling my shaggy blonde hair, I walked right past the Raven and whispered,

"Nothing at all, teme."

He whipped around at the word, his black hair flicking perfectly, eyes blazing, hands clenched into tight fists, giving me one of the scariest death glares I had ever seen. His eyes glinted with fury. I snickered slightly and stared back with a look of my own, my eyes lidded haughtily, a slight smirk on my face. I grinned wider at the passing of shock across his face, fury replaced by shock for a split second before returning. The widening of his slanted eyes so slight, I would have missed it if I hadn't been staring so intently.

"Hn", he grunted, turning away to walk towards his seat. I grinned triumphantly and sat at my own desk, three seats down and two seats left of the raven.

What I remember most about my first day is hair, black as ebony, with navy blue highlights.

End Flashback

Naruto s POV:

I yawned widely and stretched until I felt my joints pop. Class had ended and other students vacated their seats, chairs scraping the white tiled floor. I cringed at the sound. My head was killing me. I watched the Raven leave the room before I slowly reached for my bag. Another hand darted out under mine and grabbed it before me. I looked up to find a boy with canines that looked like they could bite your head off, grinning widely. Inuzuka Kiba, my best friend.

"Oi, Naruto!" he said loudly, earning weird looks from the remaining students in the classroom. I cringed at his loud voice and smiled weakly. I felt horrible today.

"Yo, Kiba," I replied, pounding his waiting fist with my own.

We left the classroom and walked to Math, which was taught by the extremely perverted Hatake Kakashi-sensei. Another class I shared with Sasuke.

Joy.

Kiba and I took our seats at the back of the class, me sitting as far away from Sasuke as I could manage, who sat right in the front of the class. Ever the nerd. Unfortunately, the only seats available at the back were behind my worst enemy; pink haired, green eyed, Haruno Sakura. I waited in my seat, holding my pounding head in my hands, for Kakashi-sensei to enter.

Sakura twisted in her seat to face me, her eyes full of malice, a nasty smile on her face.

"Well, well. If it isn t the school s biggest retard," she smirked.

"Can it, Sakura," I warned. My head was hurting too much for me to put up with her crap. If she said another word, so help me GOD, I was prepared to rip her throat out.

Of course, she didn't shut up.

"Why, Naruto-baka? Are you so stupid, you can't come up with a comeback?"

I lifted my head to glare at her, my blue eyes filled with exhaustion and rage.

"Ne, Naruto-baka, still blank?" the pink haired devil taunted. loudly.

I could feel the stares on us now.

Even Sasuke's.

My headache was excruciating. It was as if someone was poking my brain with a red, hot iron rod. There was still no sign of Kakashi-sensei.

I placed my hands on my desk, breathing heavily, sweat running down my face, neck, arms.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked, placing a concerned hand lightly on my shoulder, sending a sharp pain down my arm.

I shrugged it off violently.

My breathing became faster, shorter.

"Hmph. Typical Naruto-baka," Sakura said, turning back to the front of the class.

Still no Kakashi-sensei.

It s hot...

Too hot...

Can t breathe...

I gasped for air, my blue eyes wide with panic, gripping the edges of my table tightly.

Someone was calling my name.

Naruto...

Naruto!

It became louder, more urgent.

I couldn't breathe.

I was suffocating.

Too hot

I jumped from my seat, my chiar falling to the ground with a loud "THUD!", with all eyes on me, frantically gasping for breath, when Kakashi-sensei strolled in.

My eyes burned. It was like someone was pouring a vat of boiling oil on them.

"Naruto!" Kakashi-sensei yelled, running to my side.

"Naruto! Can you hear me?" He yelled, shaking me, his hands causing unbearable pain through my body.

"Kiba! Call Iruka-sensei and Tsunade-sensei. Tell them it's urgent."

I felt a numbing pain in my gums. I looked at Kakashi-sensei in terror.

"Naruto, s going to be fine."

I shook my head violently, falling to my knees, grabbing at air as if it were a physical being.

I looked at all the horrified faces of my classmates and when my eyes met Sasuke s, everything went black.

There it is! The first chapter.

Please Review but no flaming, please. I have already said that if you don't like it, don't read.

Thank you! :D


	2. The Change

Thank You Guys for The Reviews Alreadyy :)

I had actually already begun writing the 2nd chapter for the story and I personally enjoy Sasuke's side more cause, y'know, he's emo-ish. I like emo-ish :P.

"Blahhh" -Talking

Okay here we go!

Chapter Two - The Change

Sasuke's POV:

The scene took place so fast none of us had time to react. Naruto, his body writhing in pain, was gasping loudly. Kakashi-sensei was looking panicked, his one eye wide, rubbing Naruto s back quickly, as if to calm him. The Kiba-kid came running back into the class, huffing, with a very concerned Tsunade-sensei and Iruka-sensei hot on his heels.

Kakashi-sensei glanced at them briefly and Iruka-sensei looked at him knowingly. He motioned for Kakashi-sensei to move aside and knelt down beside the twitching boy lying on the floor. He nodded fearfully to Tsunade-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, whose faces became even more concerned, after having a quick look at Naruto.

He then lifted the unconscious Naruto, who subconsciously winced at the pain.

Then Iruka-sensei left the room, with Tsunade-sensei behind him.

A much disoriented Kakashi-sensei stood in his place before shuddering visibly and walking to the front of the classroom. But my eyes never left the door.

[Time skip: After School]

Naruto didn't show up for the rest of the period or for any of the other classes I shared with him. It was weird not having the dobe running in late, yelling his apologies and excuses loudly, or interrupting classes with his lame jokes.

Worst of all, it was weird not feeling his gaze on me...

Wait; what?

I did not just say I missed his creepy stares.

There's something wrong with me.

I shook my head and walked towards my older brother's sleek yellow Porsche. I sighed irritably and got in, slamming the door shut.

My brother, Uchiha Itachi, glared at me.

"Careful, Otouto. You do NOT want to damage my baby."

I rolled my eyes. Itachi started the car and we drove towards our house, or, rather, our drove past the tall iron gates, past the numerous fountains, all the way up the extensive driveway to the large white house. Throughout the drive, I thought about the blonde idiot who continuously invaded my thoughts.

I sighed crossly as I got out of the car and headed inside, straight towards my bedroom.

I entered the room, its dark blue walls calming me almost immediately. I threw my bag aside, kicked off my shoes and flopped down on my bed, spread eagled, wrinkling its black sheets. I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly.

My parents weren't home. They never were. I shook my head, ridding any thoughts of them.

Then my mind drifted towards a certain blonde idiot. Again.

I shook my head violently, trying to remove the images of his azure eyes full of pain, his violent gasps and shuddering body.

I reached for my black pillow and threw it angrily across the room and sat up, drawing my knees to my chest.

I hated the dobe. Ever since we first met. He irritated me. However, I did have some respect for him; no one had ever returned any of my glares before, but that guy STARED RIGHT FREAKING BACK. I had to admit, that was an admirable feat within itself. Ever since that day four years ago, I've felt his stares on my back.

Or maybe I'm imagining things.

There was a knock on my door, relieving me from my thoughts. Itachi s head popped in.

"You hungry?" he asked.

Itachi may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he's a good brother.

To answer his question, I shook my head. He searched my face for a minute, looking for signs of depression. Heh, as if he'd find any. I had my unreadable poker face on.

He backed out slowly, quickly poking his head back in to look at my face before slowly backing out again, his face suspicious, eyes squinted, thin lips pressed together tightly. He shut the door behind him, leaving me to my thoughts again.

I jumped up, frustrated. I needed to keep my mind occupied or else I'd begin to think about the dobe again.

Damn it, what's wrong with me? WHY do I keep thinking about him? It pissed me off.

I pulled out my homework and got started on it.

Algebraic functions. Too easy.

I finished quickly.

I turned on my laptop, double clicking iTunes and choosing a song at random.

U by Super Junior.

Brilliant, I thought sarcastically, quickly picking another song. That song would remind me too much of the dobe.

So, when Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace came on, I sat back, sighing with satisfaction, listening to the guitar riffs, mimicking them with my hands. It felt empty so I walked to the other end of my room towards the navy blue electric guitar that stood in the corner. I grabbed it and plugged it into the amp, turning the volume as high as it would go.

Playing along with the band, I sang and strummed my guitar for hours.

When Itachi poked his head in again sometime later, he looked tired and irritable.

"Damn it, Sasuke. Do you know what time it is? It's freaking three in the morning. What the hell do you think you're doing? Get some sleep."

I nodded sheepishly and put the guitar back in its place, turning off the amp and exiting iTunes. I stretched and flexed my fingers, which were sore from playing. I walked towards the private bathroom in my room, brushed my teeth and stripped down to my dark blue boxers. I then made my way to my bed, turning off the lamp and pulling the covers over myself.

I heard Itachi close the door and leave.

Overcome by fatigue, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

[Time Skip: Next Morning, At School]

I yawned slightly as I made my way to my homeroom.

A pink haired girl and a girl who looked like she d dunked her head in bleach blocked my way. They were squealing like crazy and going "Oh my God. OH MY GOD! Look at him! Oh My God. He s so SEXY!"

I pushed in between them, sending them a dirty look over my shoulder, which was completely ignored. I turned, shaking my head in disbelief, before stopping dead in my tracks.

In the dobe's place sat a god.

Blonde hair in perfect spikes. Lidded cobalt eyes that lazily looked around the class and stopped when they saw me. An uncontrollable thrill ran through me when our eyes connected and as they trailed down my body, I shivered slightly. There was a strange glint in those eyes and I could feel the blood rise to my face, so I quickly turned and sat at my desk.

OH MY GOD.

WHAT THE HELL?

WAS THAT THE DOBE?

HUH?

WHAT?

SHIT!

My heart wouldn't calm down. It thumped erratically.

I could still feel the gaze on my back, making me blush even harder.

Why am I blushing, damn it?

"Oh. My. God. NARUTO?" I heard a voice screech.

"Hey, Kiba," a deep voice chuckled. That was not Naruto's whiny voice.

No way.

That voice reverberated in my mind and caused goose bumps to rise on my skin. It sent shivers down my spine.

PLEASURABLE shivers.

Shit.

"Oh my God, dude! Look at you! What the hell happened?" came Kiba's annoying voice.

"Hm? Nothin'. I guess this is my growth spurt," the delicious voice replied.

Oh God. Keep talking. I want to hear more of that voice.

I started.

WHAT THE HELL?

I slapped my forehead with my hand.

I've lost my mind.

Well, that's what I've got for now.

Hee hee, I love Sasuke's reaction to the NEW Naruto.

Ku-ku-ku I wonder how I should make Naruto mess with him later ;), unknowingly of course. Cause, you know, Naruto s supposed to be like really mature now :P

Review please! :)


	3. A Secret To Keep

Thanks for the Reviews =)

Reading them makes me so happy :P Reminder: I have REALLY limited knowledge of what actually happens in the Anime/Manga so whatever happens, please forgive me ^.^u Ku-ku-ku you guys are in for a surprise in this one :)

Anyway, Naruto s POV is up next.

Here we go!

Chapter 3 A Secret To Keep

Naruto's POV:

When I woke up the morning after my attack, I had a slight headache. I raised my hand to rub my eyes and stopped with a jerk, my eyes wide.

This was not my hand.

It was bigger than my hand, more tanned.

I jolted up in the bed (my bed?) and stared at my arms and hands in shock.

I then ran to the bathroom, switching on the light as fast as I could and gazed at the unfamiliar face in the mirror.

A slimmer version of my face gazed back at me. The eyes were a slightly lighter blue than before and the hair was longer and a darker shade of blonde. I gazed at the scars that resembled whiskers on my cheeks. They were more prominent than before on my cheekbones, accenting the blue of my eyes.

DAMN.

I looked GOOD.

I grinned, touching my face everywhere, marveling at the changes.

And saw my teeth.

The canines were sharper; longer, like a fox's.

I poked them with the tip of my finger and pulled away immediately, seeing blood.

OH.

SHIT.

"Ahem!"

I whipped around at the sound, to see Iruka-sensei and Tsunade-sensei staring at me in a way that sent chills down my spine.

"Hey, Sen-," I gasped at the sound of my voice.

It was so DEEP.

I hummed a couple of bars of a random song and then squealed- er, that is, if you can call it squealing- happily.

Then I realized that Iruka-sensei was still staring at me.

I tried to straighten my face. Iruka-sensei was the one to speak.

"Naruto, you must listen carefully to what we re about to tell you."

I nodded seriously.

"Naruto, you are a Kyuubi container. Do you know what that is?"

I shook my head.

"You are a vessel that contains an extremely powerful fox demon. The Kyuubi. Mind, you are not the only one. There are a few others but as Guardians of the Demons, we are not allowed to tell you their identities. They do not know of you either. Please, ensure that they do not find out. If they do, they will challenge you to a battle of territory. This will alert others and that will lead to a war of the Five Clans. Yes, there are five of you. Naruto, you must have been told that all your life your name is Takahashi Naruto, right? Well, it's not. You are Uzumaki Naruto of the Second Clan.

"Your family was one of the strongest of the Five Clans. Also, each of you have a Tamer. This person, when required, will use their voice to, if necessary, control you. We do not know who your Tamer is, that is something you find out yourself. Also , if there is an inevitable battle, they will become your Masters. To follow their rules is Absolute. The Council of Guardians will keep in touch with you, and your Tamer, when you find them, through this."

He tossed a silver touch-screen cell phone. I caught it deftly in one hand faster than I thought possible.

"Also, yesterday, the Kyuubi inside you awoke. So you have to be extremely careful about your temper, understand?"

I nodded dumbly, staring at the cell phone in my hand.

"Okay. That s all we have been ordered to explain to you about. We ll tell you more once we get the orders."

I stared at Tsunade-sensei, who hadn t spoken a word throughout the whole explanation. Iruka-sensei noticed and said,

"Tsunade-sensei is a healer. If one of the carriers is injured, she is incharge of your recovery."

The both of them then turned and left the room. I shakily walked to the bed and sat down. I could hear a little voice in my head going, 'Information Overload! Information Overload!'

I then started getting dressed for school, pulling on a tight black shirt that hugged my new and improved body very snuggly, showing off the lean, but well formed muscles, and a pair of blue jeans. I sighed and headed out the door, ready to face the world once more.

[Time Skip: Homeroom]

When Sasuke entered the room, glared at those two idiot girls (one of whom was Sakura, UGH!) and was ignored, I nearly burst out laughing then. His face at being ignored was just too cute; with a small pout of his lips and defeated, but angry, eyes.

But what was really cute was his reaction to the new me.

His eyes widened, the coal black irises going small, and his mouth dropped slightly open. I stared at him through lidded eyes and I saw a hint of a blush. I then checked him out full on, realizing my eyesight had improved a hundred fold. I took in all the small details, every little thing. He turned around quickly and I saw that his ears were red.

So. Cute.

Then Kiba came in, forcing me to look away.

When I spoke, I snuck a glance at him. I saw him start then visibly shudder and then slap his forehead with his palm. I chuckled quietly and stared at him throughout the rest of the morning.

Glad to know I'm not being hated... I think...

[Time Skip: Lunch]

"Naruto! Naruto!"

"Over here, Naruto!"

"No, don't listen to her, come over here, Naruto!"

Girls flung themselves at me, inviting them to their tables, shoving away their boyfriends and trying to flirt with me.

Kiba stared at me in awe.

"Dude, you're POPULAR! You're like some freaking celebrity!"

I made an irritated noise and scanned the room for a table where I could see Sasuke clearly and because half the cafeteria was trying to tear me apart, I easily found one.

"Okay, Kiba," I whispered. "On three. One Two Three!"

I grabbed his arm and pushed through the smothering crowd and sat at the chosen table.

Unfortunately, all the idiot girls surrounded me and blocked my 'perfect' view of Sasuke.

I got up and relocated. They followed me there, too.

I threw my hands up in frustration and ran out of the room, as fast as I could, with the posse following.

Oh God, I was never going to lose them.

I ducked and darted, ran up and down and then ran into the guys bathroom and locked myself in a stall.

This is going to be a problem.

Well, that's it for now. Sorry it's so short, I have school tomorrow so I have to finish up early. I'll post again as soon as I can. See ya. AND REVIEW :)


	4. In The Bathroom

Wow, Guys! Thanks for all the reviews already!

Okay. Continuing this painfully slow story with Sasuke's outlook on the attention Naruto's getting ;)

Warning: A bit of NaruxSasu action ;) (FINALLY)

Okay, Three… Two… One.

Chapter 4 –In The Bathroom ;)

Sasuke's POV:

I couldn't even get a GLIMPSE of him through the sea of heads that surrounded him. Those fickle idiot girls ignored their infuriated boyfriends, shouting and screeching until I felt like I wanted to tear my ears off.

When he moved, they moved. He came and sat two tables to my right, they followed. He changed his place, they followed.

They were pawing at him, their filthy hands touching his muscles, his hair, and… oh, my God, even his ASS.

I felt like slapping them.

Each and every one of them.

Prying their foul fingers off one at a time and…

…

Am I insane?

Did I really just think that?

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

I attacked my lunch aggressively, focusing on the disgusting excuse for food, driving any thoughts about him away.

I heard him bolt from the cafeteria, taking three-quarters of the female population with him. I could hear him screaming down the hall.

I sighed and got up to dump the food -er, goo -er, whatever it was –in the nearest trash can. A Naruto fan ran past at that moment, knocking her elbow with my tray and the slop of grey meat, that sat untouched on the plate, fell on my dark blue shirt, staining it.

The girl was gone by the time I recovered, so I walked out and into the boys bathroom.

Man, I wish I hadn't.

The bathroom was empty, seeing as how everyone was either in the cafeteria or out chasing Naruto.

I sighed and flipped the tap, water gushing out.

I waited till it was warm, then pulled off the shirt and dunked in under the tap.

I was so lucky I decided to wear an undershirt that morning.

I heard the lock of one of the stalls turn and I whipped around, hands on the sink behind me.

My heart almost stopped.

Out popped a blonde head that quickly looked around before stepping out, only to stop as soon as he saw me.

He sighed with relief when he saw that it was only me and relaxed his shoulders.

I grunted irritably and turned back to washing out the stain, trying to ignore the heat that was steadily creeping towards my face.

I felt him stare at me a while longer before he spoke.

"Hey, is the coast clear outside?"

A thrill ran through me at the sound of his voice. It resounded on the bathroom tiles, lingering for a few seconds.

I tried to remain impassive and shrugged as nonchalantly as I could manage.

"Sasuke?"

I looked up quickly at the sound of my name on those lips and shivered lightly in delight.

"What do you want, dobe?" I answered icily, trying not to replay the way my name sounded when he said it in my mind, again and again.

Our eyes met in the mirror and I almost fainted. The glint his eyes had previously was there again.

I looked down quickly, suddenly very interested in the ugly stain on my shirt.

Naruto walked up to me, reached out and shut the tap.

"It's not nice to waste water, Sasuke," he breathed in my ear.

I shivered lightly.

Oh my God, he's so close.

He smells good.

His breath's warm.

Should I turn my head?

I wanted to. So badly.

His face stayed close for a few moments but when I was about to turn my face to meet his, he withdrew, with a final blow to my ear.

My hand flew up to my ear, my face turning a bright crimson.

Oh my God, I fumed. What was I going to do?

With THIS dobe?

Never.

Never. Never. Never.

He turned and was about to walk to the door when he shrugged off the jacket he was wearing and tossed it at me.

"Put it on. You can wear it while your shirt dries," he explained.

I complied and put it on.

"You know, Sasuke, you shouldn't walk around in just you undershirt. You might catch a cold."

I looked up from the zipper I was doing and saw him cover his mouth quickly. But not before I saw a flash of sharp teeth poking out of the corners.

I stared at him.

Dear God.

Naruto's POV:

Oh, shit.

He saw.

He saw.

He saw.

I'm screwed.

Those were the thoughts that flashed through my mind the second I realized that I had not been quick enough.

"Naruto?"

I stepped back quickly.

He inched closer, reaching out to pry my hand from my mouth.

"Naruto," he said firmly. "Show me."

I resisted.

"Naruto," he said louder. "Show. Me."

I felt a strange sensation tingling up my spine. Without my telling it to, my hand fell away from my mouth.

"Open. Wide."

Silently, I obeyed.

He gasped when he saw my teeth and extended a finger to poke them.

I quickly held his hand, inches away from my face.

"Don't," I warned.

But being the stubborn guy that he is, he did anyway, hissing when he touched them. His finger was bleeding.

From that one, tiny cut.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" I asked quickly, inspecting the wound.

It was bleeding too much.

Hesitantly, I put his finger to my tongue, as far away from teeth as I could, licking away the blood. I stopped immediately when I felt him shiver.

I looked up quickly and almost died on the spot.

Sasuke's face was flushed, pink staining his usually pale face. He was trying to control his breathing, which was coming a bit too hard.

I felt my lower self stiffen slightly at the sight.

Slowly, I flicked my tongue between his fingers, my eyes never leaving his face. A wave of pleasure washed over me when I saw him close his eyes and breathe faster.

I did it again and a soft moan escaped his lips.

Shocked, he covered his mouth with his free hand, tugging slightly at the one that was in mine.

I gripped his hand harder and moved my face closer to his. He looked away when I brought my face closer to his.

He has long lashes, I thought.

Gently, I put the my finger under his chin and tilted it up, so that his lips almost touched mine.

Hahahhahahahahhaha. Cliff hanger

So, will they have their first kiss this time round or will something completely unexpected happen?

Any guesses on who the other clans are? :P

It's pretty clever, really. They're the people you'd least expect.

Ohhh also, Kiba has a role in all this :P

Read and Review guys and I'll update as soon as I can


	5. Fireworks And Revelation

Thanks for the Reviews guys

I'm giving both POV's this time. :P

**Oh, also, I need a BETA so anyone who's willing, please PM me, kay?**

Ooookay. So we basically left off at their almost kiss right?

Well, continuing in Naruto's POV. ENJOY

Chapter Five- Fireworks And Revelation

Naruto's POV:

I could have sworn I saw fireworks.

His lips were so soft, like feathers.

I brushed them lightly with mine and when I felt his response, I kissed them a bit harder.

My grip on his hand loosened and I snaked my arm around his waist, pressing him gently to my body.

The warm heat his body gave off excited me. He smelled amazing. His scent, to my newly high-sensitized nose, was like an aphrodisiac, making me want to strip him down and take him right there and then.

A minute into the kiss, I felt something warm touch my lips.

My eyes flew open and I realized that his were, too.

Again, the wet tongue flicked against my lips, begging for entrance.

I parted my lips slightly.

He forced his tongue in and began the battle for dominance. He bit my tongue lightly and then sucked on it. I shuddered, the pleasure shooting down my spine. As he became more absorbed in the kiss, I saw his eyes droop, felt him running his hands up my arms before reaching up to tighten them around my neck.

I, too, was beginning to lose myself to the new sensations that bombarded me with such force; it was mind blowing.

His tongue ran across the roof of my mouth, sending tingles down my spine. I turned and slammed him into the door, beginning to lose more than a bit of control, kissing him fiercely, my suddenly blunt teeth biting down softly on his lower lip, earning a moan so sexy, it would put all porn stars to shame.

We kept it up for two minutes before he broke it off, gasping for breath.

Our breath mingled in front of our faces as we stared at each other in the eyes. The usually black ice of his ice had a molten feeling to them, desire extinguishing the flames. His face was flushed, his cheeks stained crimson.

The sound of the bell ringing jolted us back to our senses and we stared at each other, our eyes wide with horror that accompanied our little make out session.

Sasuke recovered first, pushing me away roughly, wiping away the saliva that had dribbled down his chin. He threw open the bathroom door and practically sprinted out.

I stayed a while longer, fingers to my lips remembering the feel of those lips, light, soft, occasionally rough, sensual as hell.

I leaned my forehead against the wall, grinning stupidly to myself.

Then I remembered, if I had kissed him like I did, how come my teeth didn't cut him?

Inspiration struck, and I ran to find Iruka-sensei.

Sasuke's POV:

Coherent thoughts were the last thing on my mind as I ran from the bathroom to the classroom. My heart still buzzed like some electric taser. When his lips had touched mine, I thought I was going to black out.

God, it felt good.

I ran into the classroom and practically jumped into my seat, earning weirded out glances from the students already in class, as well as the teacher. It was a few minutes before I realized that I was still wearing Naruto's jacket. His musky scent was strong, it was like a drug. I slowly inhaled, taking in the scent, which whirled me back to the moment of the kiss.

I remembered that in the heat of the kiss, I had boldly requested to deepen it.

Shit. That was embarrassing.

But feeling his lips on mine was amazing. It made me forget everything. Where we were, what time it was, everything, except that he was there and he was holding me to his body, kissing the hell out of me.

Then I remembered his teeth. Those sharp knives that protruded slightly from the corners of his mouth. I inspected my finger and saw the cut, like a mark of ownership.

Stupidly, I put the finger in my mouth and sucked on it, sending a jolt of pleasure and pain down my spine.

Shit.

But, I wondered, if his teeth were that sharp, how come I didn't injure my mouth while kissing him?

Naruto's POV:

I found Iruka-sensei in the teacher's lounge with Tsunade-sensei and Gai-sensei.

Wait, Gai-sensei?

I shuddered.

When Iruka-sensei saw me, I signaled to him to come over, making a violent motion with my hands as if I were trying to propel myself off of the ground.

"Sensei! Sensei! I have a question!" I whispered urgently.

Iruka-sensei sighed tiredly and asked,

"What, Naruto?"

"Ne, Sensei, if I'm, y'know, _with_ someone, and my teeth don't grow all sharp and pointy, what does that mean?"

Iruka-sensei pinched the bridge of his nose between his fore-finger and thumb.

"It could mean one of two things. A) You've found your Tamer. Or B) You've found another one of the Clans."

My eyes widened.

Was Sasuke from one of the Clans?

"Oh, okay, Sensei, thank you," I said slowly, turning the new information over in my mind, before turning to walk back to class.

I stopped abruptly, turned back towards Sensei and asked,

"How do you know the difference between Tamer and someone from a clan?"

Iruka-sensei thought for a moment and said,

"On a Tamer, there is usually a black symbol on their necks. This symbol matches your clan's number symbol. Your own clan symbol is on your back. You did check, right?"

I blushed and mumbled a no.

Iruka-sensei sighed again.

"Okay, check when you get home, okay? For now, go to class."

I nodded and headed back to class, mentally preparing myself to face Sasuke.

When I entered, my eyes immediately flew to Sasuke, as usual. He was sitting in his seat, still wearing the jacket I had given him. This made me very happy.

"Takahashi! You're late!" The teacher barked at me.

I grinned cheekily, scratching the back of my head with one hand.

"Uh, see, Sensei, I was, uh, a bit tied up with Iruka-sensei."

The teacher shook his head disapprovingly.

"Get to your seat."

I walked past Sasuke's desk, brushing the top with the tips of my fingers. Remembering what Iruka-sensei told me, I tried to catch a glimpse of his neck, but the jacket was covering it too well.

I sighed and sat in my seat and stared at Sasuke, reliving our kiss, a silly smile on my face.

"Takahashi! What's the answer?"

I jumped.

I studied the board for a second.

"X= 32, Sensei."

The teacher did a double take, as did everyone else in class.

Takahashi Naruto, the school's well-known idiot, actually had answered a question correctly. An extremely difficult one, too. And within seconds, no less.

Sasuke turned around to stare at me in astonishment, his thoughts obvious.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair, enjoying their surprise.

The teacher shook himself out of his shock and continued teaching, but their attention remained on me.

Heh, losers.

[Time Skip: After School]

The news had spread like wildfire, Takahashi Naruto was no longer an idiot. People actually came and questioned me about it, bombarding me with random sums and equations and I answered them like I had known them for years.

I walked up to my little apartment, a huge smile on my face. Wow, what a day.

New unknown knowledge even I didn't know I possessed.

Having the looks of a Greek god.

A kiss from Sasuke.

Could the day get any better?

I threw my bag on the sofa and ran to the bathroom, stripping out of my shirt and stood in front of the full length mirror.

I turned so that my back faced the mirror and looked over my shoulder.

A low whistle escaped my mouth when I saw it.

An amazing tattoo covered a huge portion of my back. A nine-tailed fox stared out of deadly black eyes, razor sharp teeth exposed. Behind it, a heavily decorated number two started from the tip of the third tail to its humungous paws.

Cool! I thought, trying to get a better angle so I could see it properly.

So, my Tamer would have a number two like mine? Awesome.

The sound of my doorbell ringing snapped me to attention and I pulled my shirt back on, smoothing it so that I could answer the door.

I swung the door open and got a huge surprise.


	6. Journey To The Past The Danger Begins

So many Reviewss! :D I'm so happyyyyy

Okay. Now to discover who was at the door. (Du-du-du-DUN)

Chapter Six –Journey To The Past ; The Danger Begins

Naruto's POV:

When I opened the door, I got a huge shock.

The sight of a bloody Kiba greeted my eyes. He swayed dangerously and when he saw I had opened the door, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Naruto… They're comi—"And he fainted. I quickly dragged him inside using my new found strength and lay him on the couch.

He was a bloody mess. There was a huge, profusely bleeding gash on his forehead, right above his eye. His mouth oozed blood. From the way his nose was bleeding, I guessed it was probably broken.

I set about to fix him, getting a first aid kit. I undressed him quickly, judging from the blood on his clothes that it wasn't just his face that was injured. I hissed at the sight. There were cuts and scratches everywhere, like claw marks.

When I turned his neck to the side, I began to see red. It was covered in teeth marks. Sharp teeth marks.

I disinfected his wounds, trying desperately to control my mounting anger.

After dressing his wounds, I went to the bathroom to wash my hands. When I came back, Kiba was sitting up slightly, groaning in pain, nursing his wounded arm.

"Kiba? You okay, buddy?"

He nodded slowly, wincing at the pain in his neck.

"Thanks, bro. You saved me," he whispered gratefully. I went and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"What happened to you? You look worse than Sakura did when she dressed up as a fairy on Halloween."

Kiba snickered at the memory.

"God, I must look awful, then."

"Hell, yeah. So, what happened?"

Suddenly, Kiba became cautious. I knew from his tensed shoulders and the way he strained his ears that something was up.

"Naruto, did Iruka-sensei say anything to you yesterday?"

I stiffened. How did he know?

"Maybe," I answered guardedly, unsure whether to tell him or not.

Kiba sighed in relief, taking it for a yes.

"Okay, then, you know. Naruto, I'm a member of your Clan. Not a Tamer, or from one of the Five, but from _your_ Clan. I am, figuratively speaking, your brother."

I did a double-take at this. Kiba was my _brother_? Before I could open my mouth to voice my thoughts on this, Kiba continued talking.

"You don't believe me? Check my back."

Sure enough, there it was. The exact same tattoo. But his was much smaller than mine, and was located in between his shoulder blades. I couldn't believed I had missed that, angry as I was at his attackers.

"Naruto, do you think that our meeting was pure coincidence? That first day at school?"

I thought back to that first day. After the stare-down with Sasuke, when I had sat at my seat, Kiba had come and randomly started talking to me. We hit it off and became fast friends. My first impression of him was that he was a lot like me, noisy and unpredictable.

"Naruto, I was asked by your parents to keep an eye on you, prevent you from coming to any harm."

At this, I couldn't keep my mouth shut anymore.

"My _parents_? They're ALIVE? Where are they? Are they okay? Why haven't I ever met them? Can I meet them? Whe—"

Kiba made an irritated noise and I bit back the hundreds of questions that were on my mind.

He cleared his throat and continued.

"Four years ago, there was a major threat to the Clan from the others. Our Clan had become too powerful in the last few generations and the other Clans beginning to fear our power. That is why they sent you as far away as they could, to shield you from the others."

My mouth dropped open with surprise.

"Naruto, they've discovered where you are. They're coming after you. The danger's beginning."

Sorry for this EXTREMELY short chapter, but I'm honestly really busy with school and tuitions and stuff. I'll update again reallllyyyyy soon. Promise. Review please

Also, I need a beta so anyone who's willing, please PM me. Thanks.


End file.
